1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector and an optical connector fitting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been cases where optical fibers are used instead of electric wires in order to reduce noise caused from electric wires used for communications between electric components of a car. These optical fibers are optically connected by an optical connector fitting structure.
In the optical connector fitting structure, two optical connectors holding optical fibers in housings are connector-fitted, whereby the optical fibers of the optical connectors are optically connected.
In some optical connectors, in order to facilitate the attachment and detachment of the optical fibers to and from the housing, a fixing member provided separately from the housing is attached to the housing to thereby fix the optical fibers to the housing, and the fixing member is detached from the housing to thereby detach the optical fibers from the housing (see JP-A-2002-182075).
In the optical connector fitting structure described in JP-A-2002-182075, the fixing member detects the fitting state and absorbs the fitting looseness.